Insintos Animales
by NataliaAlianovna2
Summary: Ella es una loba.  Él un conejo.  Ella es la cazadora.  Él la presa.  O tal vez no.  Romanogers ;).


La loba había logrado vislumbrar algo a la distancia: un conejo cuyo pelaje se le antojaba desde la distancia bastante esponjoso y le provocaba unas ganas de babear.

El conejo, de pelo de un color suave entre amarillo y dorado, alzó una de sus orejas, alerta ante un sonido que su oído bastante agudo había alcanzado a escuchar: algo había resquebrajado una rama a unos metros del punto en que se encontraba.

Decidió moverse un poco más cerca de su madriguera, ahora un poco arrepentido de haberse escapado mientras sus padres aún dormían solo para recorrer el terreno y pasear en el hermoso paisaje. Un segundo más tarde lo volvió a escuchar, seguro ahora que se trataba de un cazador que se hallaba pronto para abalanzarse sobre él, pero que no debía ser mayor porque era evidente que no sabía mucho del sigilo.

Se quedó quieto por un momento y luego se echó a correr en una dirección totalmente contraria a la de su madriguera, a sabiendas que si por su culpa atrapaban a su familia no iba a poder con la culpa. Detrás de él, a un par de metros, oyó a quien le seguía y se permitió voltear apenas para vislumbrar la figura que se acercaba a toda velocidad: un lobo de mediana estatura, de pelaje rojizo, solo.

El entusiasmo le invadió, puesto que de un solo lobo (y encima uno tan joven como ese) era más sencillo huir.

Aunque él no contaba con el hambre de la loba que lo perseguía: se había escapado de unos Hombres que habían atrapado a su manada, y desde entonces vagaba sola. Ella no sabía cazar, y esos días le habían servido de práctica para aprender... Pese a que el conejo dorado era la primer presa que veía desde hacía dos días al menos, y estaba rebosante de ganas de pegarle un mordisco.

Y a punto estuvo de hacerlo cuando logró arrinconarle contra unos troncos caídos. El ansia por devorarle le atenazaba la mandíbula, más cuando se halló frente a él no pudo más que quedársele mirando, desde sus orejas grandes hasta el algodón de su cola, pasando por su pelaje acolchonado y sus grandes e inocentes ojos del color del cielo en un día de verano.

Dejó escapar un gemido lastimero que nada relacionado con el hambre estaba, sino más bien con las ganas de olisquearlo... Hundir su hocico en el pelo del animalillo y comprobar si era tan suave como parecía. Las ganas de ronronear o emitir un sonido de placer reprimido inundaron a la loba, que se contentó con abrir la boca y dejar escapar su lengua para afuera de esas fauces abiertas, jadeando como si se encontrase delante del manjar más magnífico de todos.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el conejo, pero él lo ignoró, ocupado como estaba en inspeccionar al ejemplar de belleza divina que tenía delante de él. No se había equivocado al estimar su especie a la distancia, más si al creerla un macho. Ella era la criatura más hermosamente hembra que él había tenido el gusto de ver...

Y si él hubiese podido emitir un jadeo, sin duda alguna también lo habría hecho. La loba frente a sí tenía el pelaje de un tono rojizo tirando a cobre que, a la luz del sol le hacía parecer algo salido de los cálidos confines del infierno, lugar donde a él no le molestaría sumergirse si con eso tuviera tan magnífica vista; sus ojos eran de un verde claro que le recordó a una brisa de aire primaveral, que viene de los pastizales a su anhelante olfato.

Ella no se veía mucho mayor que él en edad, pero en altura sí que lo era; y aunque eso debería de incomodarle o intimidarle no hizo más que despertar sus más bajos y animales instintos, que se desperezaron en el interior de su cuerpo, siendo exhudados por su piel, hasta llegar al olfato de la hembra... Que se sacudió y emitió un gruñido para nada amenazante antes de acercarse.

De alguna forma, él le entendió.

—Hola, pequeño y apetitoso bocado.

E intentó responderle:

—Hola, depredadora. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

La loba no se sorprendió ante su comprensión, ya sospechaba a qué se debería.

—Mis padres me llamaban Natasha. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

"Natasha", lo guardó en el fondo de su cerebro... Si sobrevivía este día, le contaría a sus hermanos que ese era el nombre de la loba más hermosa de todas.

—Steve.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aunque se comían (metafóricamente hablando) con la mirada.

Poco a poco redujeron las distancias y la loba, sin intención de asustar al conejo, bajó la cabeza y aplanó las orejas. El por su parte no se acobardaba ante su cercanía y habiendo visto el gesto de ella, dio el primer paso y rozó con su nariz la húmeda de ella.

Un chispazo les recorrió a ambos, dejándoles con ganas de prolongar el contacto, más no lo hicieron, nerviosos ante esa emoción que les había inundado de repente. Ella le olisqueó un segundo más, hundiendo como había querido desde el comienzo el hocico en su pelaje; luego se dio la vuelta y corrió a buscar alimento, sin esperar a ver la respuesta de él, que casi se había derretido en el suelo ante la acción de la loba.

Él también se fue, regresando a su madriguera con la mente en las nubes y un nombre repiqueteante en su interior.

Ambos creyeron que no volverían a verse, pero no sabían cuan equivocados estaban: poco a poco acabarían por ceder a los instintos animales que les dominaban.

N/A:

Entiendo si la trama es media rara pero he quedado conforme con el resultado: el conejo es muy Steve y la loba muy Natasha.

Y ellos son la pareja perfecta.

¿Reviews? ¿Golpes? ¿Algo?

Nat


End file.
